fairytailwarcraftagefandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Alexander
Jason Alexander is a member of Team Fairy Tail, the owner of the direwolf Summer, and the love interest of Ceres Greenwood. Profile and Stats Name: Jason Alexander Alias: Fullmetal Alchemist Age: 16-17 Race: Human Gender: Male Height: 168 cm (5'6") Weight: 59 kg (130 lbs.) Eye Color: Golden-Blonde Hair Color: Blonde Occupation: Mage Affiliation: Team Fairy Tail, Grand Alliance Status: Alive Family: Unnamed Parents (deceased) Love Interest (s): Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: First Appearance: Voice Actor: Vic Mignogna Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': At least City Block level *'Speed': Supersonic with Hypersonic reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Class 10 *'Striking Strength': Class GJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Melee, Several Hundred Meters with Ranged Attacks *'Intelligence': Genius Key: Base | Beast Link w/Summer Appearance Jason is an average tall, teenage boy with a slim, muscular physique, a pronounced nose, light skin, golden-colored eyes, and golden-blonde, hip-length hair tied in a long braid that hangs down to his shoulders, while parting his bangs in the middle so that they frame his face on either side as they fall and, in the center of the parting, he leaves a single strand of hair sticking up like an Ahoge (hair antenna). His red team stamp is located on right scapula. In terms of attire, Jason wears western-styled clothing. He often wears a red long-sleeved, trenchcoat that extends to his knees over a black waistcoat, and a white, form-fitting short-sleeved shirt, dark blue trousers held by a wide brown leather belt with a silver, rectangular-shaped buckle to hold the trousers at the waist. For footwear, Jason wears a pair of black leather, ankle-high boots with thick, red soles. Personality On the surface, Jason displays an immature sort of personality; he is decidedly stubborn, willful, and strong-willed, frequently letting his pettiness and vindictiveness get the better of him. History Plot Powers and Abilities Iron-Make: A style of Molding Magic that allows the user to create objects made out of iron; his mastery over this magic benefits his epithet as "Fullmetal Alchemist". Their usage varies from offensive, defensive or supplementary purposes. Similar to Ice-Make and Light-Make users, Jason can make all kinds of things out of metal such as weapons or tools during combat and simply change his surroundings and body parts using iron. * Earth-Make: A style of Molding Magic which utilizes the element of earth. He is skilled in Static Earth-Make, which involves the creation of inanimate objects like weapons or environmental changes, much like Static Ice-Make. The user can create a variety of objects out of earth to be used for offensive, defensive, or miscellaneous purposes. Outside of combat, the user can also change their surroundings using terraforming, such as forcing the earth underneath them to shoot upwards to serve as a barrier of sorts. * Beast Link: An ancient ability that allows the user to enter the mind(s) of animals and perceive the world through their senses and even control their actions; depending on the user's intentions affects the animals' minds. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Weapons Specialist: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: Genius Intellect: *'Expert Tactician': Indomitable Will: Immense Magic Power: Weaknesses *Short-tempered. Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia *Jason's character is based off of Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Team Fairy Tail Members Category:Technology